


Fix you

by rosalina2124



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Charlie get's attacked by Monte one night will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most???When you try your best but you don't succeedWhen you get what you want but not what you needWhen you feel so tired but you can't sleepStuck in reverseWhen the tears come streaming down your face'Cause you lose something you can't replaceWhen you love someone but it goes to wasteWhat could it be worse?Lights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix youBut high up above or down belowWhen you are too in love to let it showOh but if you never try you'll never knowJust what you're worth
Kudos: 5





	Fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning mentions of attempted rape.

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Jess and I try to relax. It’s been a hard night,a trying night. I got hazed by Monty and a few of his so called friends,it was a lot more than that,they were touching me,doing things I didn’t want or agree to. All I know is it could’ve gotten a whole hell of a lot worse had she decided to not come check on me,I was supposed to meet up with her after the game. She knocked on the door,then they ran,knowing full well they were about to be caught. She saw them run,and once she knew she was in the clear,she came in,along with Alex. She could tell something had happened right away,by the untucked shirt,the bruising. They sat me on one of the benches,which is where I am now,with her,and he’s working on getting help.

“Shh,I got you Char,we’ve got you,you’re safe now I promise”she says placing a cool hand on my cheek,to turn my head towards the light,to see the damage. “It’s pretty bad isn’t it”I say quietly,finally saying something,I haven’t been able to really muster up any energy to say anything,other than to cry. “They roughed you up pretty good,did they try anything”she asks,I know she needs to know,so she knows what to tell the cops,but it’s hard. “Everything but the actual act,if you guys hadn’t shown when you did it would’ve gone a lot farther than that,they mainly groped me,threatened to do stuff,I fought hard”I say shakily as I notice the bruising on my knuckles for the first time,I hit someone at some point during my struggle. They had me pressed up against the lockers,knee against the back of my thighs,to keep me from going anywhere.

“I know you did babe,it sounds like they’re here,we’ll be with you 100 percent alright”she says squeezing my hand lightly as I nod. I let her get up,and she opens the door,and there’s 2 cops,one is a lady,the other is a guy,who she has stay outside to stand guard. They both come back over to me,and she sits beside me,and the cop kneels in front of me to be on my level.”Hey there,I’m officer Julie,we’ll make sure you get taken care of tonight Charlie,can you tell me what happened”she asks gently placing a hand on my knee,as I feel Jess place a calming steady hand on my shoulder.

“Y-yeah,I came in here after the game,by the time I showered,and everything i was the only one in here,I came out of the stall and there wasn’t anybody here,at least I thought there wasn’t, I walked out to my locker,to put stuff away,then they jumped me,Monte and some other guys,pressed me against the locker,pressed a knee against my legs,and he groped me,touched me all sorts of places,threatend to do things to me,the other guy that was with him took a turn,but I took a swing at him,it was about to get worse but then she knocked on the door and they ran”I say just getting it out,even thought I’m scared.

“Alright honey,we need to get you to the hospital and get you checked out,you’ve been through a lot tonight,is there anyone we can call for you”she asks softly. “My dad I guess,can she come with me”I murmur softly as I feel her hand rub my back to comfort. “Of course honey,I’ll call your dad once we get to the ER”she says as I let them help me stand on shaky legs. She grabs my dufflebag,then she wraps an arm around me,and then it’s time. We head out,down the quiet hallway and into the night. Before I know it we’re at the car,and they help me get in the back,and she gets in with me. I find myself resting my head against the cool window,exhuasted from everything,as we take off into the night. I start to doze off,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright and how I’ll get through this ugly mess.


End file.
